You Always In My Mind
by gyupire18
Summary: Namun yang paling beruntung dalam hidupku adalalah aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang selalu setia di sampingku. Namanya Kim Mingyu, kami sudah dua tahun berpacaran. Mingyu orang yang sangat perhatian, dia orang yang lembut dan juga penyayang. Meanie, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Minwon. DLDR, boyxboy, BL, Oneshoot.


 **Cast:** Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo

 **Author:** Gyupire

 **Genre:** Romance/Angst

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** EYD tidak sesuai, Typo dimana-mana

 **Summary:**

Namun yang paling beruntung dalam hidupku adalalah aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang selalu setia di sampingku. Namanya Kim Mingyu, kami sudah dua tahun berpacaran. Mingyu orang yang sangat perhatian, dia orang yang lembut dan juga penyayang

~000~

Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku merupakan orang yang paling bahagia. Keluargaku serba berkecukupan atau bisa dibilang kaya, aku bersekolah di sekolah yang paling elit di Korea, aku anak tunggal dan pastinya aku akan mendapatkan warisan dari ayahku dan aku punya banyak teman disekelilingku. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo.

Namun yang paling beruntung dalam hidupku adalalah aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang selalu setia di sampingku. Namanya Kim Mingyu, kami sudah dua tahun kami menjalin kasih. Mingyu orang yang sangat perhatian, dia orang yang lembut dan juga penyayang.

Awal pertemuan kami yaitu disaat hari pertama penerimaan siswa baru. Dia terlambat datang di hari pertamanya sekolah. Aku melihat ia dihukum oleh teman-teman setingkatku. Aku terpesona pada pandangan pertama.

Mingyu itu orang yang nekat. Aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata ia juga menyukaiku dan bahkan selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana. Awalnya aku pura-pura tidak suka saat dia mengikutiku, namun dia tetap tidak menyerah dan membuatku yakin untuk menerimanya sebagai kekasih. Namun aku memiliki syarat untuknya, bahwa dia harus berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku.

Aku beruntung memilikinya di sampingku. Teman-temanku selalu bilang bahwa bisa memiliki Mingyu di sisiku adalah keberuntungan paling besar. Benar, Mingyu merupakan idola di sekolahku, dia memiliki wajah yang tampan, badannya yang tinggi, kulit tan nya yang seksi dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang memperlihatkan taring itu bisa membuat siapa saja meleleh.

Usiaku dan Mingyu terpaut satu tahun, dia merupakan adik kelasku. Namun entah kenapa ia justru memilihku sebagai kekasihnya. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu percaya bahwa dia bisa lebih dewasa dariku, namun nyatanya aku justru yang terlihat kekanakan jika bersamanya. Dia sang dominan yang selalu bisa mengerti apa yang aku nginkan.

Mingyu itu multilalenta, dia bisa melakukan apa saja dan dia unggul dalam berbagai hal. Mingyu bisa memasak, Mingyu kapten dalam tim basket meski ia masih junior, bisa membenarkan barang yang rusak dan yang pasti Mingyu memiliki prestasi akademi di atas rata-rata.

~000~

Pagi ini aku dan Mingyu berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Dia menjemputku dengan mobil sport kesayangannya. Mingyu mengendarai mobil dengan perlahan karena memang kami masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

Mingyu hanya memperhatikan jalan, sedangkan aku sibuk memperhatikan wajah tampannya itu. Aku hanya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat wajah seriusnya saat menyetir. Aku terus memperhatikannya sampai akhirnya ia buka suara.

"Hyung aku tau kalau aku ini tampan." Lamunanku buyar mendengarnya yang terlihat sangat percaya diri itu.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Kim." Aku mencebikkan bibirku yang dihadiahi kekehan olehnya.

Sekitar 30 menit berada diperjalanan akhirnya kami memasuki area sekolah. Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya, setelah terparkir dengan sempurna ia pun turun.

Dia membukakan pintu mobil untukku, aku merona dibuat oleh perlakuannya yang meski sederhana namun terksesan sangat romantic.

Mingyu menggenggam tanganku, kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan teman-teman sekolahku melihat dan memperhatikan kami. Entahlah kenapa tatapan mereka terlihat sangat aneh. Apa karena mereka iri ya? Benar, mereka pasti iri denganku. Kami pun berjalan dengan santai hingga akhirnya tiba di kelas. Mingyu mengantarku terlebih dahulu, setelah mendudukkanku di bangku, ia mengecup keningku.

"hyung aku ke kelas dulu yah, kau belajar yang rajin." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Ia pun berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Tidak banyak yang dilakukan disekolah, sama seperti siswa yang lainnya. Aku hanya belajar, bermain lalu pulang. Sungguh Mingyu adalah warna dalam hidupku. Dia yang membuatku semangat untuk datang ke sekolah setiap harinya.

~000~

Seperti pasangan yang lainnya, Mingyu mengajakku berkencan hari ini karena memang ini adalah hari Minggu. Aku mempersiapkan diriku dengan penampilan terbaik. Meski bukan kencan pertama, aku tetap ingin membuat Mingyu terpesona padaku. Aku sibuk memilih baju yang akan digunakan, pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk memakai sweater kuning denga lengan yang kepanjangan, celana jeans hitam dan tidak lupa sepatu sneaker hitamku.

Bel apartemenku berbunyi, aku pun beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Seperti yang aku pikirkan, Mingyu sudah datang untuk menjemputku. Ah dia terlihat sangat tampan sekali. Hari ini Mingyu menggunakan kemeja hitam kotak-kotak, celana jeans biru tua juga sepatu skates hitam putihnya. Lihatlah kekasihku benar-benar sempurna. Kami bertatapan kemudian saling tersenyum.

"Hyung ayo kita berangkat." Ajaknya padaku

"Kita akan kemana Gyu?" tanyaku padanya karena memang ia tidak memberitahukan kemana kami akan pergi hari ini.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Aku mengangguk dan menutup pintu. Mingyu menggenggam tanganku lagi, kami bergegas menuju tempat yang dirahasiakan Mingyu. Aku tidak hentinya tersenyum di dalam mobil.

Disinilah kami sekarang ini, Mingyu ternyata mengajakku ke taman bermain. Aku sangat senang karena memang sudah lama tidak kesini. Aku pun tersenyum riang, dapat aku lihat dia juga terkekeh mungkin karena sifat kekanakanku ini.

Aku dan Mingyu menaiki berbagai wahana, dari yang menantang sampai wahana yang biasanya dinaiki anak-anak. Kami tidak malu sama sekali, bahkan kami merasakan kegembiraaan dan tertawa tiada hentinya.

Setelah lelah, kami pun istirahat dan duduk disalah satu bangku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya dan dia pun mengelus surai hitamku. Mingyu adalah tempat ternyaman untukku. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, kami hanya menikmati kehangatan masing-masing sambil memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Taman bermain benar-benar ramai dan padat di hari minggu.

Setelah cukup lama beristirahat kami memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju sungai han yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya. Mingyu merangkul bahuku, aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya. Lagi, orang-orang melihat kami dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Saat sedang berjalan aku melihat kedai es krim, aku pun meminta Mingyu untuk membelinya. Mingyu menyuruhku duduk di bangku sementara ia membeli. Aku hanya memperhatikan Mingyu dari kejauhan.

"sunbae…." Sebuah suara mengagetkanku, aku menoleh dan mendapati sepasang kekasih disampingku. Aku mengerenyit bingung karena tidak mengenali mereka.

"ah.. kenalkan aku Seokmin dan ini kekasihku Jihoon. Dulu kami adalah sahabat Mingyu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"ah.. kalian sahabat Mingyu." Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"apa kau sendirian disini sunbae?"

"tidak, aku bersama Mingyu. Dia sedang membeli es krim disana." Aku menunjuk ke arah Mingyu berada." Mereka hanya berpandangan lalu tersenyum padaku. Kemudian mereka pamit untuk pergi.

Tidak lama Mingyu datang membawa dua buah es krim, satu rasa vanilla dan satu rasa cokelat. Kami pun menikmati es krim yang Mingyu beli tadi sambil bercengkerama. Tidak terasa senja sudah tiba, kami memutuskan untuk bergegas pulang.

~000~

Hampir setiap hari aku dan Mingyu pergi ke tempat favorit kami yaitu danau di belakang sekolah. Disini suasananya sunyi dan tenang sangat pas tempat kami memadu kasih. Mingyu menyandarkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon, dan dia akan menyuruhku duduk di antara kedua kakinya. Memelukku erat dari belakang, menyandarkan dagunya di bahuku.

Kami menikmati moment kebersamaan kami disini. Merasakan hangatnya pelukan dari tubuhnya juga merasakan hembusan nafasnya di leherku .

Hubungan kami tidak seperti pasangan lain yang selalu mengumbar cinta hanya dengan kata-kata. Kami lebih banyak bertindak. Jika aku merindukannya maka aku akan memeluknya, jika aku ingin mengatakan aku mencintainya maka aku akan menciumnya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kami meyakini bahwa cinta bukan hanya sekedar apa yang terucap dari bibir, tetapi juga bagaimana tubuh mampu menyampaikan apa yang bibir tidak bisa katakan. Mingyu adalah kekuatan untukku, tanpanya aku rapuh. Tanpanya mungkin aku akan gila atau bahkan mati.

~000~

Tempat favorit kedua kami adalah apartemenku. Aku selalu meminta Mingyu untuk datang kesini. Menemaniku karena aku tinggal sendirian, kami sering menonton bersama, makan malam bersama bahkan tidur bersama. Bukan tidur dalam artian sebenarnya.

Kami sering menghabiskan malam indah kami dengan bercinta. Berawal dari berpelukan, kemudian berciuman hingga akhirnya saling menyentuh lebih. Aku menikmati setiap sentuhan Mingyu yang memabukkan.

Aku suka saaat bibirnya menjamah tubuhku, memberikan tanda kepemilikannya di leherku juga membelai tubuhku dengan jari-jemarinya yang panjang. Aku suka saat dia mulai memasuki aku. Menyentuh titik terdalamku, menghentak lubang ku dengan kuat dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalamku. Aku menyukai apapun yang Mingyu lakukan pada tubuhku.

Keesokan paginya aku akan kesulitan berjalan hingga kami harus membolos sekolah. Kami akan menghabiskan pagi kami untuk saling berpelukan. Mingyu akan menggendongku ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan tubuhku. Kami akan mandi bersama namun tidak akan melanjutkan yang semalam.

Kemudian Mingyu akan memasak sarapan untuk kami berdua. Dia begitu lihai memasak, tidak sepertiku yang hampir setiap hari memakan makanan cepat saji. Mingyu selalu mengomeli kebiasaan burukku ini. Sarapan pun siap dan kami menikmatinya, masakan Mingyu memang yang terbaik.

~000~

Aku kembali ke tempat favorit kami di pinggir danau. Hari ini Mingyu sedang latihan basket. Aku memutuskan untuk kesini sendirian meski Mingyu selalu melarangku karena takut ada yang menjahiliku. Lihatlah dia bahkan sangat protektif padaku. Aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan disini, aku tidak bisa melihat Mingyu latihan karena mereka latihan di ruangan tertutup dan hanya anggota klub basket yang ada di sana.

Tenang, sunyi dan sepi. Aku duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhku di pohon. Baru beberapa jam saja berpisah aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Aku tidak bisa terlalu jauh dari Mingyu dalam waktu yang lama. Rasa rinduku akan menghantui diriku sediri saat ia tidak ada di dekatku.

Aku hanya menatap danau yang ada di depanku. Airnya begitu jernih dan juga tenang. Hanya dengan melihat danau ini kita bisa sejenak melupakan beban masalah yang ada. Pemandangan di sini begitu indah. Akan lebih indah lagi saat Mingyu berada di sampingku dan memelukku.

Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati angin yang berhembus. Membiarkan angin membelai rambutku dan menerpa wajahku. Mungkin tidur di sini sejenak bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

~000~

 _Ada dua lelaki yang merupakan pasangan ke kasih pergi ke danau di tempat Wonwoo memperhatikan Wonwoo dari jauh. Pasangan tersebut pernah bertemu dengan Wonwoo sewaktu di taman bermain._

 _"_ _Apa kau tau dengan lelaki yang ada disana." Seokmin – nama lelaki itu bertanya kepada kekasihnya, Jihoon._

 _"_ _Bukankah kita pernah bertemu dengannya di taman bermain? Dia Jeon Wonwoo sunbae kan?" jawab sang kekasih_

 _"_ _benar, tetapi orang menyebutnya Si Gila"_

 _"_ _Si gila? Kenapa dia dijuluki seperti itu?"_

 _"_ _karena dia masih menganggap kekasihnya ada disampingnya, padahal kekasihnya Kim Mingyu…sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu."_

 **THE END**


End file.
